Time Spiral
by VerbotenWater4
Summary: There are many dangers within the world as well as secrets that can not be seen by seen or used by anyone but when one of the seals is broken and the other two are put at risk it is up to Kyler and Odric to recruit the best guild in Fiore to put and end to this darkness once and for all.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

The dream became a nightmare; usually dreams are easy to understand but this….. This was unexpected; in the beginning it was simple Odric and I was walking through our home city of Elantra which is near Fiore, but that's when everything began to turn for the worse. Soon the dream shifted to fire razing on the city as swarms of Krull run through the street with dead bodies lying there…. Then the dream shifted to shadows on the wall as people were beheaded and their heads were placed on spikes for display then I realized that this was no ordinary dream this was all too real as a blade pierced through my chest warm with my blood not knowing what to do I screamed….

**Present Day**

**Kyler POV**

Kyler woke dripping in a cold sweat with Odric shaking his shoulder "Kyler wake up, you are scaring the other guests." He said "What's wrong?" he asked as soon as he saw the horror on Kyler's face "Its beginning, one of the seals is broken and soon the other two will fail or worse fall and if we don't stop it soon thousands will perish and the world will be thrown into chaos!" Kyler exclaimed as he stood up and started packing his bags "We must get the living seal or the chance to permanently seal the Krull will be lost!" Then he looked up and saw the orb in the center of town showing the aftermath of the destruction of the Fiore "That's what fell the Eclipse Gate that was one of the seals." He paused deep in thought still troubled by that dream or was it.

**Odric POV**

Odric was still confused at his friends exclamation even though Kyler was way older then he was even though the both look to be about in there early twenty's. But he shrugged and shouldered his gear as he was ready to go earlier that morning. Whatever needed to be done he and Kyler would soon put an end to this madness. He looked up as Kyler asked him "Odric you were keeping track of the Grand Magic Games who won?" Odric grinned as he replied "A rather rambunctious guild called Fairy Tail there guild is located in Magnolia I believe, why?" "Good that I believe that the sealer lives in Magnolia with an old family friend." Kyler said "But that does not answer my question why are you interested in who won the Games?" Odric asked "Because we need their help." Kyler said softly as he picked up his bag and paid the innkeeper.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Magnolia a few Weeks sense the End of the Grand Magic Games**

**NOPOV**

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia as the restless guild of Fairy Tail began another day of Hard Work and Adventure.

**Lucy POV:**

"Hey Lucy found another job and was wondering if you would be interested in coming with us!" Natsu exclaimed happily as he ran towards the bar in which she was sitting "Natsu we just got back from a job yesterday haven't you heard of taking the day off?" she asked as she setteled back into her stool at the bar "But aren't you interested in making more money so that you can pay for your rent?" Happy asked as he hovered around Natsu's shoulder "Well yes I am interested in making money but I need a break from time to time!" she said loudly "Whoa, whoa, take it easy Lucy nobody wants to pressure you into going on a mission." Gray chuckled as he sat down next to Lucy "Yeah it's a low ranked mission anyways so I can take a crack at it solo any ways. " stated Natsu as he went to Mirajane to accept the mission.

**NOPOV**

But as soon as he went to get her attention the doors to the Guild were opened with much more force than need causing a lot of people to jump. Everybody looked at the two people who stood at the door with much surprise because they don't recognize them as a part of the Fairy Tail Guild. The tall man wore a simple outfit of brown pants with a black top with a light weight jacket above it but what was interesting was that he had sheaths crisscrossing on his chest as well as a two swords strapped to his back. While the other man who was slightly shorter than the other man wore black pants with a gray shirt and jacket on top but had no obvious weapons on him.

**Kyler POV:**

"Always with the theatrics' can we ever enter a place where we don't scare the people half to death?" he told Odric as they walked towards the bar were a young woman with White hair attended "But I thought you always loved doing it that way" Odric chuckled as he took a wary look around the Guild hall and noticed a girl wearing steel armor with scarlet hair eying them with suspiction "Yeah but were trying to ask them to help us not to intimidate them." Kyler shot back as he took a seat at the bar near a group of two guys one with pink hair and one with Black, as well as another young woman with blond hair. "Excuse me miss where is the Guild Master we have a job that we would like to discuss with him?"

**Mirajane POV:**

She was confused as the two men who looked to be in there early twenty's wanted to do with the Master as these two look like they could be nice people but as of late people who are young want to flex their muscle in order to cause trouble within the city but she would give them the benefit of doubt as she said "What kind of mission do you have in mind she address the tall brown haired man who sat at the bar "A kind that is needed to be approved by your master, is he in?" the man asked as he sat there studying his surroundings as if marking off key players. "No he is not he will be back within the next few hours why don't you come back later and talk to him then." The man sighed and said "Well I guess that we won't be friends because I know you're lying."


End file.
